User blog:Ixalea/Sutera
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= Inflict burn status to all enemies for 3 turns. Gain 3 stacks of Jade Crest. Unremovable |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |2leveleffect = Burn Damage + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 5 |c2 = 5 |c3 = 5 |c4 = 5 |c5 = 5 |c6 = 4 |c7 = 4 |c8 = 4 |c9 = 4 |c10 = 3 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Increases own Quick performance for 1 turn. Jade Crest: Consume 1 stack to gain the following effects: Grants party evasion for 1 turn. Further increases own Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Quick ++ |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Doubles the chance to stun. Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stun Chance + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 42% |l3 = 44% |l4 = 46% |l5 = 48% |l6 = 50% |l7 = 52% |l8 = 54% |l9 = 56% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Attack - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against Evil enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Evil Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank C++= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Gain 3 stacks of Jade Crest. Unremovable Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Increases own damage against Evil enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1400% |l2 = 1800% |l3 = 2000% |l4 = 2100% |l5 = 2200% |chargeeffect = Evil Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: '''167cm ・ 54kg '''Series:'Dynamis Series '''Source: '''Granblue Fantasy '''Country of Origin: '''Unknown '''Alignment: '''Chaotic ・ Good '''Gender: '''Female Images Icons= Ixalea_Sutera_Icon1.png|Stage 1 Ixalea_Sutera_Icon2.png|Stage 2 Ixalea_Sutera_Icon3.png|Stage 3 Ixalea_Sutera_Icon4.png|Stage 4 |-| Saint Graphs= Ixalea_Sutera1.png|Stage 1 Ixalea_Sutera2.png|Stage 2 Ixalea_Sutera3.png|Stage 3 Ixalea_Sutera4.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= Ixalea_Sutera_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 Ixalea_Sutera_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 Ixalea_Sutera_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 |-| Expression Sheets= |-| Craft Essences= Ixalea_Sutera_Bond_CE.png|http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ixalea/Sylvan_Justice Sylvan Justice |-| Others= Category:Blog posts